


i promise

by honey_sweet



Series: kuroo tetsurou vs. adulthood [3]
Category: Haikyuu!
Genre: Choking, College AU, Costume Party, Creampie, Established Relationship, F/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, Smut and Fluff, but we all know hes a nerd, kuroo is dirty at heart, pArty setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:26:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27475735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_sweet/pseuds/honey_sweet
Summary: kuroo drags you to a party after being occupied for weeks with his degree. you decide to leave early, agreeing to let him crash with you.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Kotarou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Series: kuroo tetsurou vs. adulthood [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002159
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	i promise

You were sweating. Although, it wasn’t surprising considering the amount of people packed into one room at the same time. Bodies covered every inch of room space, mingling, breathing and dancing to raise the temperature inside by easily ten degrees. Finding the one person you were looking for would have been easier if the entire house wasn’t hosting a costume party in poor lighting.

Yes, Kuroo was tall, but he also managed to have a wonderful talent of disappearing at social functions. You told him he was like a cat sometimes - sulking off to a quiet spot when people were being too obnoxious and loud even for him.

It didn’t help that you’d gone to the bathroom and promptly been sidetracked by one of the girls in your medicine lecture group who was trying to drunkenly introduce you to some of her friends. It was a nice conversation, but the entire time you knew the opportunities for Kuroo to vanish were increasing by the second. Excusing yourself, you slipped between sweaty superhero costumes and skimpy lifeguards. There was even one of the basketball team members wearing only his underwear, painted entirely green, passed out over a table. You assumed it was a terrible hulk cosplay.

Kuroo had been the one to drag you here so you were slightly annoyed he’d pulled his usual disappearing act on you. Walking into the kitchen of the sweaty, trashed house, you found more slumped, unconscious bodies and the more sober people hiding from the living room.

“Keiji!” You stood on your tiptoes to wave over the heads of some of the gathered party goers. You hopped up to sit on the counter, swinging your legs over to drop to the other side where Akaashi was in conversation with Bokuto and who you could only assume were some friends from college.

“Have you seen Tetsu? He just vanished on me,” You get out over the noise coming from the adjacent room. A very apathetic Keiji wearing a police costume waved his hand around.

“He came in about ten minutes ago. Vanished again afterwards. Upstairs?” You shook your head.

“I’ll do another round,” You say, patting Bokuto’s owl costume as you left them to their conversation. As you were leaving the kitchen towards the stairwell into the second floor, you spotted the very costume you were looking for slumped on the stairs, head in hands.

“Hey Tetsu - I finally found you,” You smile, sighing as you drop to sit on the stair next to him. He grunts in response.

“Too drunk?” You say, leaning against his shoulder and taking the cup he had settled next to him. You took a sip, a confused expression on your face when you realised it was water.

“No,” He sighed in response, rubbing his face harshly.

“Something the matter?” You say, reaching out to grasp his hand. He lazily turned his palm skyward to lace his fingers with yours.

“I’m just so tired.” He mumbles back.

“And I thought this would be a good way to relax because Bokuto invited us ... but I just feel worse.”

“We can go back to mine and you can crash there,” You offer.

“Would you mind if we went home?” He sighed, looking up to meet your eyes. You could see the dark shadows forming and the way his mouth downturned at the corners slightly. His eyelids were barely fully open.

“Of course I don’t mind. You know I always end up doing first aid on someone when they’re too drunk at a party. I don’t feel like doing that today.” You joked, standing to pull him up with you.

“Your fault for being a Doctor.” He sighed, tugging at the lapels of the lab coat you were draped in.

“Firstly, not a doctor yet. Secondly, this is your coat. Nerd.” You smile, sticking your tongue out at him and leading him towards the kitchen by the hand.

“Found him?” Bokuto says as you walk towards them.

“Hard to miss a 6 foot douche in a bedsheet.” You quip, slapping a hand gently at Kuroo’s exposed abs.

“Leaving already?” One of Keiji’s friends asked.

“Afraid so-“ You started. A small chorus of booing went around the kitchen jovially.

“I know, I know, but I have an exam tomorrow I don’t want to wake up in the bathroom here and have to turn up to my professor looking like this,” You point out, gesturing to the lab coat and over-the-top prop surgical equipment spilling from your surgeon’s scrub pockets.

“Maybe you’d get extra credit for being in character.” Someone pointed out.

“Very true. Although since the exam is on metabolism and drug action-“

“Kuroo get your girlfriend out of here! She’s talking science!” Groaned one of Bokuto’s volleyball friends. Kuroo cackled tiredly, pretending to escort you out of the building after saying goodbye to Bokuto and Akaashi. He was thankful you’d covered for him leaving from a party he suggested going to. In his mind, he had hoped it would relax him after weeks spent back to back in lectures and trying to balance his lab reports for his dissertation. He’d barely seen you and he thought he could balance time with you and his friends by going to a party with you. Two birds, one stone... only he achieved neither. He vanished on you and his friends and sulked on the stairs. Frankly, he felt guilty. Stepping out of the house into the foggy Autumn air, you glanced over at Kuroo in his outfit.

“Are you not cold?” You asked, staring at his folded arms across his chest.

“Freezing, actually. You can warm me up when we get back.” He joked, slinging an ice cold arm over your shoulder.

“Maybe next time don’t turn up at a party as a Greek God in this weather. That bedsheet won’t do anything.” You snort, leaning into him and walking down the dark street towards your apartment.

“Why don’t we live together?” He sighed, trudging along and staring up at the street lamps.

“We pretty much do,” You replied.

“We would see each other more when I’m busy.”

“Maybe so - but we make it work. And this is our last year anyway. After this we can do what we want together.” You point out.

“I just feel guilty for not seeing you as much.”

“Woah - I’m busy too don’t put all the blame on yourself here.” He laughed softly at your outburst.

“Fair enough.” Once at the front of your apartment building you climbed the stairs together, releasing Kuroo’s cold hand to reach for your keys.

“Move in with me.” He blurted out.

“Tetsu, I would but I have a lease until the end of the year.” You unlock the door and push his cold body inside first.

“What’s got you so obsessed with living together all of a sudden?” You ask, locking the door and leading him over to the bedroom once your shoes were kicked off.

“Because - I don’t know. I just know you’re the person I want a family with.” He said. He sounded so blunt, so matter of fact about it.

“Really?” You say, turning to face him in the darkness of your room.

“Of course.” He replied, enveloping you in his cold embrace. You yelped at the contact.

“Tetsu I love you, but you’re freezing. Get in bed.” You laugh.

“Rather forward of you,” He cackles, tripping over the bedsheet cinched around his narrow waist. You just follow him, laughing as he trips over the slowly falling makeshift toga.

“Since when do you have an exam tomorrow?” He asks as he strips out of his costume and you walk towards the tiny, cramped bathroom attached to the room.

“I lied-“ You laugh, taking a drink of the tap water.

“You cheeky minx.” He replied, and when you turned around you saw he was lying there sprawled in the sheets, naked as the day he was born. He was doing it on purpose, you realised, once he adjusted himself to rest an elbow on a bent knee and draped his upper body backwards artfully.

“Would you mind putting clothes on?” You joke, shrugging off his huge lab coat onto the floor.

“Woah - careful with that! I have to actually use it you know. And besides, why would I put clothes on when you’re going to take them off me anyway?” He grinned devilishly from the darkness of the bedspread.

“Who says that’s going to happen?” You ask, cocky.

“I still need warming up. And you don’t have an exam tomorrow so-“ He patted the bed next to him.

“Were you lying about being tired?” You laugh, shrugging off the last of your costume.

“A little.” He grinned back.

“I wasn’t lying about not seeing you enough.”

“Oh don’t try butter me up Kuroo Tetsurou. I know your game.”

“And what might that be?” He asked, reaching over to pull you closer to him once you settled onto the mattress. You didn’t even bother to respond, instead letting your warm, pliant body melt over his cold, muscled one.

“You’re easy to convince,” He chuckled, pulling you onto his lap against his chest so he could brush your hair away from your neck. Skin to skin, you didn’t answer him, instead letting his mouth wander across your collarbone. You were sat straddling his lap, his lanky legs curled underneath you. His cold hands trailed down your back, over your shoulders, across any bare skin he could find. They were freezing, and you shivered in response.

“I missed you,” He sighed, his tongue grazing your earlobe.

“I missed you too,” You replied, threading your hand through his untameable hair.

“Do you know what I missed most?” He laughed, pressing hot open-mouthed kisses to your jaw. You hummed back at him hoping it would substitute as a response.

“This.” He said, pulling you flush to his chest so his face could bury into the hollow of your throat and he could wrap an arm around your waist to steady you.

“What are-“ You start, only to be cut off by a whine as he pushes his pelvic bone into your core.

“Don’t be a tease.” You laugh. He responds by lifting your hips slightly, awkwardly manoeuvring in the dark.

“So needy-“ You joke, wondering why he wasn’t taking his time with foreplay like he usually did.

“How long has it been?” He says earnestly, meeting your gaze in the dark.

“I - I don’t know. At least a month. Probably two.” You admit, holding onto his shoulders as he guides you down onto him.

“Fuck- Fucking perfect.” He sighed once your hips had met in the middle.

“You’re always so good.” He praised, pressing a hand to the small of your back to arch you into his chest closer. His hand supported his weight as the other on your waist urged you to move.

“It’s like you were made to take me.” He mumbled into your throat as you started riding him slowly, teasingly.

“Or maybe _you_ were made to fuck _me_?” You mumbled back at him between your heavy lashes, rolling your hips over his to punctuate the question.

“But you take it so well,” He sighed, rolling his head back in bliss as he sharply slapped your rear.

“You always take everything I give you.”

“Then give me more.” You whispered in his ear, teasing the lobe between your teeth as you pushed him backwards. He sank underneath your insistence to lay on his back, watching you straighten back up. His eyes widened as you pulled him out, mouth open to protest when you gestured for him to get up.

“What are you doing? I was enjoying that...” Tetsu whined as he pulled himself up to wrap around your body.

“I think you’ll enjoy this more.” You whisper, leading him through the dark room to the small desk you worked at. The curtains were open, letting the moon and the streetlights filter in the complete darkness of the room.

“Sit.” You say, pushing him towards the chair.

“I like where this is going,” He snorted, settling his forearms against the armrests and spreading his long legs provocatively. He looked like a statue, lean muscle highlighted by the light from the streetlamp, relaxed and confident in his body. He looked so powerful and he was _all yours._

You sat on his lap, pressing your back to his chest as you melt into him. His hands come up around your chest in a cage to palm your breasts and you tap his arm as you try to lift yourself up. He releases you slightly, humming as he runs his hands into the hair around the nape of your neck and pulling gently. You lower yourself onto him a second time, letting one of his hands drop to push you by the hips.

“Fuck-“ He groaned and rolled his head back into the chair. “You were right this is so much better.”

“I told you to give me more,” You said, weaving a hand behind your head to pull at his hair as he started to lazily thrust upwards.

“More?” He moaned, and you could tell he was smiling against the skin of your shoulder as he said it. He straightened up slightly, towering over you in the chair. The hand abandoned your hair and snaked around the front to hold your throat against his chest. The other was setting the pace for the thorough fucking he was giving you at your desk.

“More?” He asked, slamming you down onto his length ruthlessly.

“You wanted-,” He was cut off by his own euphoric grunt as he pushed up into you. “More?” He punctuated it with a slap to your ass.

“Because I can give you more,” He whispered at the shell of your ear. You felt his baritone rumble through his chest more than you heard it and he squeezed your throat a little more for good measure.

“So much fucking more,” He sighed as he slithered slender fingers to circle your clit.

“And you’re going to take it.” He added sharply as he bit into your shoulder and listened to you scream.

“Tetsu- please.” You sighed as the sensations from everywhere on your body overwhelmed you.

“Please what?” He smirked, adding pressure to your clit that had a blinding effect. You could only reply with a long strung-out moan.

“Please fuck you senseless? Please give it to you so hard you can’t walk? Please absolutely _ruin_ you? You only had to ask, kitten.” His hands seemed to be everywhere, around your throat, rolling your nipples harshly between finger and thumb, guiding your hips down hard against his own, rubbing circles around your most sensitive area.

“Tetsu I’m so close,” You sigh, pulling on his hair as he continued his attack on your shoulder with bruising force. He didn’t respond verbally, only teasing you sensitive nipples and rubbing at your desperate clit. He grunted when you tightened around him, eyes rolling back in bliss when he felt your release dribbled down his length and drip onto the short, curled hair at his base.

“You’re going to be the death of me,” He grunted as he pushed up into you aggressively a few times before his hips stuttered to a stop and you felt that familiar warmth of him finding his own release inside you. A slight amount dribbled out to gather on his thighs underneath you as he slumped back into the seat with you draped over him. He lifted your hips to pull out his softening cock, settling you back down over him quickly.

“I promise: One day, I’m going to marry you. And I’m going to do this every single day of our lives.”

“Sounds tiring,” You joke, lacing your fingers with his.

“And one day I’ll give you my children too,” He whispered into your ear with a smirk, “But not until we’re ready.”

He was right, but he wouldn’t know that for several more years. Not until he held his own daughter would he remember the promise he made in the aftermath of lovemaking, and he would be thankful he made that promise after all. But he had a long wait ahead of him.

**Author's Note:**

> this series was seriously lacking some good smut content. its been too sad and heartfelt so far, so enjoy getting absolutely RAILED


End file.
